wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Acolyte
Acolytes are followers that follow an army, god, lord, religion, or religious system. Acolyte is a class that doesn’t necessarily have to be exclusive to a certain race and doesn’t necessarily have to give their life to one being. Acolytes Warlocks Warlocks are acolyte followers that follow the Orcish cults and have close ties to the forces of hell. However, for some reason, they aren’t treated as acolytes that specifically practice “necromancy” (necrolytes). When regarding to Warcraft 2, Gul’dan — who is now considered to be the first warlock — taught necromancy to orcs and necrolytes are a result of his experimentation with the forces of magic. When regarding to Warcraft 3, warlocks follow Archimonde or the Burning Legion, serving them as strategists. As of current canon, all warlocks are warlocks that do what all warlocks do as warlocks, following the Burning Legion. Some claim that some warlocks can use magic against the Burning Legion while many others follow the Burning Legion, but this claim is just a deceit presumably told by Kil’jaeden the Deceiver, who loved to divide people with lies. Warlocks are warlocks and warlocks and all warlocks do what warlocks do. If warlocks follows the Burning Legion as warlocks, all warlocks follow the Burning Legion as warlocks. If all warlocks don’t inherently serve the Legion, who is say to say that they aren’t addicted to fel power and wouldn’t actually follow the Burning Legion in exchange for limitless fel power? Scourge Acolytes Acolytes (also known as "the Damned")Manual of Monsters, pg. 132.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos are human beings who have given themselves over to the power of the Lich King and Scourge. These bitter, fanatical men and women will stop at nothing to promote the Lich King’s will and maintain the secrecy and dominance of the Cult of the Damned. They view their own deaths and the possibility of becoming undead as the ultimate rewards for service to Ner’zhul. The unsummoning of buildings allows the Acolytes of the Scourge to reduce fully constructed buildings to their base forms of matter and energy in order to recover some of their resources. Some of this matter and energy is lost in the conversion, as are most things that are pulled through the Great Dark Beyond. Acolytes who wish to serve as the eyes and ears of Ner’zhul are capable of shedding their bodies and taking on the forms of invisible Shades.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos manual, pg. 39. Various Scourge acolytes can be found in the Eastern Plaguelands, the undead-controlled portion of Stratholme, the Cult training center of Scholomance, and of course Kel'Thuzad's necropolis, Naxxramas. The Acolytes from Warcraft III can be found in the Culling of Stratholme. In Warcraft III In Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos, Acolytes served as worker units as well as light infantry for the Undead Scourge, and were members of Kel'Thuzad's Cult of the Damned. Named *Acolyte Dellis *Acolyte Fenrick *Acolyte Magaz *Acolyte Porena *Acolyte Wytula *Gareth In World of Warcraft Burning Legion *Burning Blade Acolyte * Cabal Acolyte * Deathshadow Acolyte * Summoned Cabal Acolyte Cult of the Damned * Acolyte of Agony * Acolyte of Pain *Death's Head Acolyte * Deatholme Acolyte * Naxxramas Acolyte *Necropolis Acolyte *Scholomance Acolyte *Skeletal Acolyte *Thuzadin Acolyte Draenei * Aldor Acolyte Dragon * Acolyte of Shadron * Acolyte of Vesperon * Wyrmcult Acolyte Elemental * Acolyte of Air * Acolyte of Earth * Acolyte of Fire * Acolyte of Water Orc *Scarshield Acolyte * Shadowmoon Acolyte * Shattered Hand Acolyte Qiraji *Qiraji Acolyte Troll *Sandfury Acolyte Twilight Hammer *Twilight Acolyte Undead *Condemned Acolyte RPG Forsaken Novice priests are most often used in grunt work, summoning and repairing buildings and structures with their magic. Occasionally, an acolyte enters battle as a medic, though few are strong enough to actually engage directly in battle. They are typically dressed in dark robes covered in arcane writing. Most of their face is covered by a dark scarf and the hood of their robes; they clutch wicked wavy-bladed daggers. The acolyte is absolutely pitiful in battle, and so must let other Forsaken forces fight for them. Their main role is to summon buildings and repair damage to vehicles and other undead units. If pressed, the acolyte casts spells like "Lesser Death Coil" or stabs with their dagger.Horde Player's Guide, pg. 202-203. Alliance Acolytes of the Alliance are people training to be priests or priestesses and work under a priest or priestess.Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 190. These acolytes are not associated with the undead, and instead practice the same magic as their mentors. Quotes *"Where shall my blood be spilled?" *"My life for Ner'zhul!" *"I bow to your will!" *"Once you head down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. And you get dental." *"ALL I SEE IS BLACKNESS! Oh, my hood's down." *"This is the hour of the Scourge!" *"My life for Aiur... er I mean Ner'zhul!" *"Do you want to know the secret to eternal happiness? page 246" *"Death shall RAIN!" See also: Warcraft III Acolyte quotes. References fr:Acolyte Category:Warlocks Category:Priests Category:NPC titles